Tell Me that You Love Me
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Agata tertidur di ruang OSIS seperti biasa, namun kali ini hari sudah sore. Tsubaki yang ada disana bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada sang ketua. Apa yang akan dilakukan Tsubaki setelahnya? Check This Out


**Tell Me that You Love Me**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Kenta Shinohara ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Agata.S Sasuke Tsubaki

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, AU (Sedikit –mungkin-), OOC (Sedikit)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Section=-

Yooshaa, I'm back with new fic again, kali ini pindah fandom dulu, soalnya di tipi lagi heboh hebohnya SKET Dance terus lagi ngefans sama pairing ini hehehe...

Saya kemarin hiatus lama banget gara" SBMPTN *gak ada yang nanya* jadi mohon maaf kalau gak nge post sama sekali .

Yasudah, daripada menggalau, kita mulai saja ficnya :D

.

.

.

**Tell Me that You Love Me**

**Mikazuki_Hikari**

Sasuke Tsubaki, wakil ketua OSIS SMU Kaimei, sedang menatap kearah sang ketua yang sedang tertidur pulas di kursi besarnya. Alih alih sesekali mendekat, namun anak itu tidak punya keberanian untuk membangunkan sang ketua yang sudah nampak lelap dan asik dengan tidurnya, sementara langit diatasnya sudah bertambah merah.

"Kaichou lelap sekali, rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku membangunkannya terus saat dia tertidur, apalagi pasti nanti aku bentak dia... karena tingkahnya pasti menyebalkan nanti." Tsubaki menghela nafas panjang.

Tsubaki menggeret kursinya ke mendekat ke Agata, dan sekali lagi memandang wajah sang ketua dan ragu untuk membangukan-nya.

Perlahan Tsubaki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Agata. Disentuhnya pipi sang ketua dengan jari telunjuknya

"Pulas sekali tidurnya..." Tsubaki terus menyentuh pipi Agata lagi.

GREKK

"Araa... Tsubaki-chan, sedang apa? Bermain dokter-dokteran dengan Kaichou?" Mimori Unyuu memasuki ruang OSIS sambil membawa paper bag besar.

DEG!

"He! N-nggak kok, gak apa-apa, lagi pula kenapa Mimorin kesini?" Tsubaki menjadi panik.

"Hee? Aku ingin mengambil tasku yang tertinggal kok... Tsubaki-chan sendiri sedang apa dengan Kaichou?" Mimori tersenyum.

"N-nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!" muka Tsubaki memerah.

"Maa, maa, maa, Kawaii-nya, mukamu merah banget." Mimori senang sendiri.

"Mimorin!" wajah Tsubaki tambah merah.

"Yasudah, yasudah, aku pulang dulu yah, ayahku sudah menunggu." Kata Mimori seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar. 

"Selamat bersenang-senang,Adieu!" sambar Mimori.

"Aaaaah! Moou..." Tsubaki menghampiri mejanya lagi.

Tsubaki beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mondar mandir di dekat sang ketua.

"Bagaimana kalau dia marah saat aku bangunkan? Bagaimana seandainya kalau aku gendong saja dia kerumah? Ah tidak, tidak mungkin kegendong, kaichou kan berat. Haduuh! Atau... jangan jangan dia mati... Huwee! Ah tidak, tidak mungkin." Tsubaki menggumam sendiri.

"Kaichou tumben gak pakai almamaternya, kupakaikan punyaku saja deh."

Sesaat ia hendak ingin memakaikan almamaternya ke Agata, Daisy menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh dari arah pintu.

"Ingin menyerang saat tertidur yah? Licik sekali." Ucap Daisy.

"Asahina! I-ini nggak terlihat seperti itu kok!" wajah Tsubaki kembali memancarkan semburat kemerahan.

"DOMTB, Dasar Orang Mesum Tidak Berpendidikan!" seru Daisy.

"Siapa yang orang me..."

BRAKKK!

"sum..." mulut Tsubaki ternganga.

"Haaah! Dasar aneh... duuh, kaichou kok gak bangun bangun sih." Tsubaki semakin jengkel.

"Yasudah, apa boleh buat."Tsubaki menyelimuti tubuh Agata dengan almamaternya.

"Tidur yang pulas yah kaichou, jangan sampai terkunci disini. Almamaterku berikan saja pada Fujisaki, dia dan teman temannya masih di ruang klubnya." Tsubaki mengelus surai Agata.

Tsubaki mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, sebelum ia benar benar melangkah keluar, Agata memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"K-kaichou..." wajah Tsubaki mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hnnn?" Agata menggunakan hidungnya untuk menajwab.

"J-jadi t-tadi kau t-tidak tidur sama sekali yah?

"Nggak." Jawab Agata santai.

"K-kenapa gak b-bangun?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Habis kau manis sih tadi, jadi kupikir untuk apa aku langsung bangun hmm?" Agata menggenggam tangan Tsubaki.

"Setidaknya j-jangan mempermainkan aku seperti itu..." mendengar dirinya dibilang manis, rona wajah itu menjadi kian pekat.

"Lalu maunya dipermainkan seperti apa?" Agata mempererat genggamannya.

Debaran hati Tsubaki semakin cepat, wangi tubuh ketuanya itu kian menyeruak di hidungnya, Tsubaki pun takut sang ketua menyadari debaran hatinya dan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar.

Tsubaki melepaskan pelukan Agata dan berbalik menghadap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Baka!"

"Hee?!" Agata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jangan pikir aku melakukan hal itu karena aku peduli yah!" Tsubaki memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu.

"Sudah bertindak mesra begitu, masih saja mau bermain ala Tsundere seperti itu?" Agata memajukan mulutnya.

"Tsundere tte iiuu naa!" Tsubaki geram

"Aku cuman pikir kau tadi kenapa kenapa karena tidak bangun bangun, takutnya kau mati!" Tsubaki dengan gamblang mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Kakaka." Agata tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"K-Kaichoooou!" Tsubaki menjadi semakin geram karena merasa sudah dipermainkan.

"Makasih ya sudah mengkhawatirkan aku sampai seperti itu." Agata mengusap kepala Tsubaki.

"T-tidak apa apa." Sejenak setelah Agata mengusap kepalanya Tsubaki pun lupa akan kegeramannya kepada sang ketua.

"Itu Almetmu, jangan pulang terlalu malam yah." Agata menepuk pundak Tsubaki.

"T-tunggu Kaichou!" seru Tsubaki.

"Nani?" tanya Agata.

"K-kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin p-pu..." ucapannya terputus.

"Pu?" tanya Agata.

Tsubaki menelan ludahnya.

"Aku... aku ingin pulang berasamamu, b-boleh kan?" tanya Tsubaki pada akhirnya.

"Hee? Tapi kan arah pulangnya berbeda, gak apa tuh?" kata Agata kembali ke kursinya untuk mengambil Almamater Tsubaki.

"Yah tapi..." Tsubaki gugup.

"Terserah deh." Agata menggaruk kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Tsubaki girang.

"Iya, ini pakai dulu nanti kau masuk angin." Agata melemparkan almamater Tsubaki.

"Yatta!" Tsubaki tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, ia pun menarik lengan Agata dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan OSIS.

Agata heran dengan tingkah Tsubaki yang lain dari biasanya, tapi dia senang dengan Tsubaki yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Langit diatas mereka sudah berubah menjadi gelap, kira kira 3 meter lagi sampai ke rumah Agata. Tsubaki yang berjalan persis disebelah Agata itu terlalu gugup untuk berbicara dan sedikit demi sedikit bergeser menjauh.

[Kenapa jadi canggung begini sih?] batin Tsubaki.

[Kenapa jadi sepi begini? Bukannya dia yang tadi antusias pingin pulang bareng?] Agata melirik ke arah Tsubaki yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tsubaki." Panggil Agata.

"Ada apa Kaichou?" sahutnya.

[Haaah! Kenapa dia jadi biasa biasa kayak gitu? Bukannya tadi dia gugup setengah mati sampai gak bisa bicara?] Agata memperhatikan Tsubaki.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Nggak, nggak ada apa apa." Agata memalingkan wajahnya.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Nee Tsubaki, apa alasanmu mengantarkku pulang?" tanya Agata.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu... hanya ingin saja." Jawab Tsubaki.

"Onii-chan!" Saaya menghampiri kakaknya.

"Saaya!" seru Agata.

"Kok lama sekali jalannya? Dari tadi aku lihatin." Tanya Saaya.

"Gak, gak ada apa apa kok." Balas Agata.

"Ayo cepat masuk. ayo Tsubaki-kun, mampir sebentar." Ajak Saaya.

"Tidak terimakasih, sudah terlalu larut malam matta ne Kaichou, Saaya." Jawab Tsubaki sopan yang kemudian berjalan kembali pulang.

"Ada apa itu, tumben sekali kalian pulang berdua." Tanya Saaya.

"Nggak tau tuh aneh." Agata masuk kedalam rumah.

"Saaya aku ingin mandi, Ofuro-nya sudah siap?" tanya Agata melepaskan seragamnya.

"Haai!" Saaya menyusul masuk kedalam.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Tsubaki melangkahkan kaki keruang OSIS. Dari belakang Shinba Michiru berlari menghampirinya.

"Tsubaki-chan!" Michiru menepuk pundak Tsubaki.

"Ada apa Shinba-san?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Kaichou katanya tidak bisa masuk hari ini, dia sakit." Tukas Michiru.

"Jadi?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Yah kau yang gantikan tugasnya." Balas Michiru.

"Apa boleh buat." Tsubaki menghela nafas panjang.

Dengan tidak masuknya Agata terpaksa Tsubaki menggantikan sang ketua membantu tugasnya seperti menemani kepala sekolah, menggantikannya rapat dengan guru guru, memimpin rapat dewan murid, mengerjakan tugas Agata yang selama ini dibiarkan menggunung, merapikan dokumen dokumen dan lain sebagainya.

Menurutnya sesekali tidak ada Kaichou tidak menyenangkan, jujur saja Tsubaki menyukai Agata, bukan sekedar suka dalam hal kagum layaknya seorang bawahan kagum kepada atasannya, namun Tsubaki mencintai Agata.

Tsubaki pikir ada sesuatu hal dalam diri Agata yang membuat dia terpesona, mengenyampingkan soal Agata yang juga populer dikalangan gadis gadis karena parasnya yang tampan, namun ada hal lagi yang lebih spesifik yang sangat disukai Tsubaki mengenai Agata, yaitu sentuhan tangannya.

Bagi Tsubaki, sentuhan tangan Agata terasa sangat berbeda terutama saat sang ketua mengelus surainya yang pendek itu dengan lembut, terasa dingin dibalik tangannya yang besar itu.

Hal lain yang membuat sang wakil ketua ini begitu menyukai atasannya itu adalah sifat sang ketua itu sendiri. Walau Agata orangnya terkesan seenaknya, tidak mau tahu akan segala hal, suka bertindak bodoh dan jahil, sering mengolok olok Tsubaki dan sering membuatnya malu di depan khalayak luas, namun sisi keterbukaan Agata itu yang membuat Tsubaki menjadi lemah saat berada di dekat Agata.

Agata yang selalu terbuka untuknya, Agata yang selalu memberinya saran dan pendapat dikala ia sedang bimbang, dan seorang Agata yang selalu bisa diandalkan Tsubaki dalam mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan segala urusannya, Tsubaki berfikir untuk menjenguk sang ketua yang sedang sakit itu, dalam benaknya dia ingin membawakan suatu hal yang special untuk Agata, jadi dia bergegas pergi untuk membelikan sesuatu.

"Michiru-san, Daisy-chan!" Panggil Mimori.

"Ssst!" Michiru menyuruh Mimori untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

"Hee! Ada apa ini ramai ramai, kombinasi yang jarang sekali." Mimori heran dengan kombinasi Michiru, Daisy, dan ditambah tiga orang dari SKET Club yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Mimori.

"Itu." Michiru menunjuk kearah Tsubaki.

"Maa Tsubaki-chan kawaii! Dia mau menjenguk kaichou yaa!" Mimori senang sendiri.

"Anooo, Bossun-san, apa gunanya Afro ini?" tanya Mimori menunjukke sebuah Afro yang ada di kepala mereka.

"Kami biasa menyamar menggunakan ini." Jawab Bossun.

"Bossun sedang penasaran dengan adiknya, dan tampak perhatian sekali kali ini, naa Bossun ada apa ini? Apakah pertanda Cinta?" ledek Switch.

"Urusaaiii! A-aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang K-k-kakak." Ucap Bossun dengan wajah khasnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Gadis yang sedang dilanda cinta? Untuk apa kau gugup dalam hal ini?! Bentak Himeko dengan logat khas Kansai-nya.

"Y-ya sebetulnya.." Bossun masih dengan wajah gugupnya.

"Akhirnya kita dapat jatah juga dalam Fic ini yah." Ucap Switch lewat mesin komputernya.

"Kau juga tak berhak bicara seperti itu!" bentak Himeko lagi.

"Maafkan aku onee-sama." Switch mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Seperti biasa kalian sangat ramai yah." Ujar Mimori.

-=Sementara itu Tsubaki=-

"Kaichou ingin dibawakan makanan apa yah..." Tsubaki sedari tadi mondar mandir di dekat daerah pertokoan, tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti.

"Bubur mungkin." Tsubaki menghela nafas panjang.

"A-apa kubawakan bunga juga yah?" muncul semburat kemerahan dari wajahnya.

"Aaah Tsubaki-chan semakin lucu kalau begitu." Kata Mimori dari kejauhan.

"Sssst, Mimoriin diaam." Cegah Michiru.

"Tapi bunga apa yaah..." Haaaa! Mooou! Apa saja lah..." Tsubaki mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Yasudah lah apa saja,yang penting sudah niat datang.." Tsubaki meneguhkan tekadnya.

.

.

.

Hari semakin Sore, dan berlanjutlah kegiatan menjenguk dan menguntit yang heboh itu.

"Permisi, aku pesan buburnya satu." Kata Tsubaki di salah satu rumah makan dekat situ.

"Ah! Dia sudah bergerak!" Michiru menunjuk ke arah Tsubaki.

"Ayo cepat ikuti!" ujar Himeko.

Tsubaki melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah makan setelah berhasil membawa satu kantong plastik berisi bubur ditangannya, perasaannya kian tidak enak, dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan melanjutkan ke seorang penjual bunga.

"Paman, aku ingin bunga untuk orang sakit." Pinta Tsubaki.

"Apa-apaan itu bunga orang sakit tidak terbayang seperti apa bunganya!" cela Himeko dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin sebuah bunga di dalam kapsul." Ujar Switch.

"Untuk apa dia jadi bunga kalau dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kapsul?!" Himeko jengkel dengan jawaban Switch.

"Mungkin tanaman Herbal.." ucap Bossun.

"Jangan ngarang! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Ginseng, Temulawak, Kunyit, Jahe, dan tanaman rimpang herbal lainnya dibuat kedalam sebuah buket!" bentak Himeko pada usul Bossun yang lebih aneh.

"Jangan dibayangkan." Ucap Bossun.

"Diaaaaam! Aaaah! Sudah terlanjur kebayang, aku jadi mual nih!" Himeko bergidik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Sudah kubilang didalam kapsul." Ujar Switch lagi.

"Sudah diaam!" Himeko setres sendiri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Mimori mencoba menenangkan.

"Ah itu dia." Michiru menunjuk buket bunga Daisy yang sekarang dipegang Tsubaki.

"Daisy-chan, kau dibeli Tsubaki tuh." Ledek Michiru pada Asahina.

"SMMK, Senpai Mesum Mati Kau!" kutuk Daisy.

"Daisy-chan..." Mimori mencoba menenangkan Daisy.

"Itu dia bergerak lagi." Ujar Bossun.

"Kau juga jagan lambat Ulat bulu merah bertanduk!" bentak Himeko.

"Siapa Ulat bulu merah bertanduk?! Kenapa aku selalu disamakan dengan spesies baru yang aneh itu." Bossun tidak terima.

"Sudah sudah nanti saja bertengkarnya, nanti kita kehilagan dia." Kata Mimori.

-=Kediaman Agata=-

"Permisi." Tsubaki megetuk pintu rumah Agata.

"Tsubaki-kun, silahkan masuk, mau menjenguk Kakak yah?" Saaya membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Tsubaki masuk.

"I-iya." Tsubaki mulai merona.

"Iya silahkan, kakak ada di dalam."

Setelah beberapa saat Tsubaki masuk ke dalam gerombolan penguntit pun bermunculan(?)

"Bossun! Himeko-chan! Switch! Dan teman teman kakak! Ada apa kalian disini?" Saaya heran.

"Ahahaha, kami menguntit Tsubaki dari tadi." Jelas Bossun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Saaya.

"Habis dia gak seperti biasanya sih." Jawab Himeko.

"Boleh aku ikut?" pinta Saaya.

"Terserah kau saja Tsundere-chan." Yang ini Switch.

-=Dikamar Agata=-

"Kaichou, ini aku Tsubaki, aku boleh masuk?" Tsubaki mengetuk pintu kamar Agata.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Seru Agata dari dalam.

"Ojamashimasu." Tsubaki membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?"

"Ya mau menjenguk kaichou lah." Jawab Tsubaki.

Tsubaki mengeluarkan apa yang dia bawa tadi, dan membuka plastik pembungkus bubur dan menaruhnya kedalam tempat yang sudah ada.

"Kaichou pasti belum makan kan?" ujar Tsubaki.

"Sok tahu kamu." Ledek Agata.

Tsubaki cemberut.

"Iya belum kakaka" tawanya.

"Kaichou jangan banyak bergerak dulu, nanti suhu tubuhmu naik lagi." Cegah Tsubaki.

"Lah, aku makannya gimana?" tanya Agata.

"Aku suapi sini." Tsubaki merona.

"Kakakaka, jangan kasar kasar yah." Ledek Agata.

"Tidak akan." Tsubaki mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapi bubur ke dalam mulut Agata.

Tsubaki dengan perlahan menyuapi Agata sesuai perintahnya, tangannya sedikit gemetar karena gugup, belum pernah ia sedekat ini dengan Agata, bukan tidak pernah, mereka sering sedekat ini, namun kali ini lain, berdua saja, dikamar Agata, dalam pikiran pikiran aneh.

"Kaichou bisa sakit juga yah.." kata Tsubaki, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Itu berarti aku tidak bodoh tahu!" ujar Agata.

"Baka..." balas Tsubaki.

Keadaaan menjadi hening kembali, Tsubaki memang tidak pandai bicara, jadi sedari tadi ia berfikir keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan agar sang ketua tidak cepat bosan dengannya saat itu.

"Kaichou, itu aku bawakan kau bunga." Rona muka Tsubaki semakin menghebat.

"Arigatou, tapi sebenarnya tidak usah juga tidak apa apa."ujar Agata.

"Kaichou..." Tsubaki menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hnn?" lagi lagi Agata menjawab dengan hidungnya.

"Dari tadi siang, aku mencemaskanmu terus.." ucap Tsubaki polos.

"Kangen yah?" ledek Agata.

"BUKAN BEGITU! Seeesh..." mendengar jawaban Agata, Tsubaki sontak berteriak untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Sudah gak apa kalau kangen, aku juga sering kangen sama kamu kok." Tukas Agata.

"I-iya sih sebenarnya..." Tsubaki mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

DEG!

"A-apa? Kaichou s-sering kangen sama aku?" Tsubaki baru menyadari perkataan Agata barusan.

"Iya, tidak boleh ya?" tanya Agata.

"Boleh sih, t-tapi kenapa?" ucapan Tsubaki terbata.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu baka." jawab Agata santai.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, namun tidak demikian dengan hati Tsubaki, debaran dalam jantungnya menjadi kian cepat, hatinya senang sekali sekaligus gugup mendengar jawaban Agata tadi sampai tidak bisa bicara apa apa.

"Hey, orang baru menyatakan perasaannya kok malah di diemin, gak asik nih." Agata menyuap buburnya sendiri.

"Suka..." Tsubaki mengatakannya perlahan.

"Haa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Suka..." Tsubaki membesarkan suaranya sedikit.

"Kalau kau suka padaku, bilang yang keras dong." Muka Agata juga sudah merah mendengar jawaban Tsubaki.

"SUKAA, AKU SUKA KAICHOU!" Tsubaki berkata dengan lantang.

Tsubaki berdiri melompat kearah Agata dan memeluk tubuh kaichounya itu.

Kini tubuh Tsubaki tepat berada diatas tubuh Agata

"Aku menyukaimu Kaichou, sangat suka, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu." Ujar Tsubaki.

"Aku juga bodoh.." balas Agata.

"Boleh aku m-mencium Kaichou sekarang?" Tsubaki setengah mati mengucapkan kata kata barusan.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu bodoh."

Agata dengan segera meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir mungil itu dengan lembut.

Tsubaki pun membalas ciuman itu dengan senang hati, terasa lembut dan manis, bulir air mata kebahagian mengalir dari ujung mata Tsubaki yang memeluk tubuh Agata erat seakan tidak mau lepas darinya.

"I love you Kaichou.." kata Tsubaki lagi sambil tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sudah bilang tadi." Agata mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

-=Ruang OSIS Keesokan Harinya=-

HUAAAATCHII!

"Araa Tsubaki-chan, kenapa bersin?" tanya Mimori.

"Mungkin masuk angin." Jawab Tsubaki.

"Masuk angin atau karena Mama mencium Papa dengan sangat antusias?" ledek Michiru.

"Siapa yang papa mencium ma..."

"HEEEEE! JADI KALIAN KEMARIN?!" Tsubaki terkejut mendengar pernyataan Michiru.

"2 Miliar bakteri lewat dari mulut ke mulut lainnya saat berciuman." Tukas Daisy.

"Jangan dipertegas Daisy-chan." Ujar Mimori

"DAAISYYYY!" Rona wajah Tsubaki sudah tidak karuan.

"Ohayouu!" seru Agata yang baru masuk.

"Ohayou PAPA." Ledek Michiru.

"Oha.. Hee! Papa?" Agata heran dia mendadak dipanggil Papa.

"Omedetou Kaichou." Yang ini Mimori.

"KKS, Kaichou Keren Sekali." Kalau yang ini sudah pasti Daisy.

"Kakakakaka." Agata tertawa.

"Kenapa kaichou tertawa?" tanya Mimori.

"Aku sudah tau pasti akan begini jadinya." Ujar Agata.

"Jadi kaichou sudah tau?" tanya Michiru.

"Jelas sudah, kalian datang sama klub SKET kan?" jawab Agata.

"Dari mana kau tahu Agata?" Michiru menelan ludahnya.

"Aku lihat kalian saat mencium Tsubaki kemarin." Jawab Agata santai.

"HEEEEE!"

"KAICHOOOOUUU!" Tsubaki geram.

Sebelum Tsubaki berhasil memukul Agata, Agata menangkap tangan Tsubaki dan mencium keningnya.

"Kalau baru jadian, aku jangan dimarahin gitu dong, sayang." Agata mengedipkan matanya.

"Araaa!" Mata Mimori berbinar binar.

"Sasuga Kaichou." Yang ini Michiru.

"Fyuu fyuu Kaichou!" seru Daisy.

"Suki da yo, Tsubaki."

"Terserah!" Tsubaki memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah pekat itu.

-=Fin=-

.

.

.

-=Omake=-

Beginilah keadaan para penguntit kita saat melihat Tsubaki dan Agata di dalam kamar.

"Bossun, jangan bergerak gerak sempit." Ujar Saaya.

"Itu karena dadamu terlalu besar." Jawab Bossun.

Saaya menggeret Bossun pergi. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi gamparan yang cukup keras untuk sampai terdengar ke kamar Agata.

SUKAA, AKU SUKA KAICHOU, terdengar suara Tsubaki dari dalam kamar Agata.

"Araaa, Tsubaki-chan akhirnyaa." Mimori senang mendengarnya.

"Fyuu fyuu.." seru Daisy dengan intensitas suara pelan.

"Kasihan Bossun, Tsubaki lebih memilih Agata Kaichou daripada dia." Himeko menghela nafas panjang.

"Berarti sekarang sainganmu tinggal Saaya saja."ujar Switch.

Lalu terjadilah hal yang sama terhadap Switch seperti yang dialami Bossun.

-=The End=-

-=Author Section=-

Yooo, Akhirnya selesai jugaa! Fic ini banyak improvisasinya dari versi yang saya tulis tangan sebagai konsep, banyak yang dirubah supaya alurnya gak ngebut, yah kalau masih terlalu ngebut, percayalah versi aslinya lebih parah dan lebih singkat.

Sukses saya buat tanpa gangguan kali ini, semoga tidak ada typo diatas *dilempar sandal

Karena bulan bulan puasa, yang tadinya pingin buat Rate M jadi saya tahan dulu deh :') (Curhatan gak Penting)

Bagaimana keseluruhan Fic yang saya sumbangkan di fandom ini? Baguskah? Kepanjangan kah? Gaje kah? Ada Alay terdeteksi kah? Ada ambigu kah?

Sampaikan Kritik dan saran dengan menekan tombol unyu unyu dibawah ini untuk mensupport saya

Flame masih diterima dengan lapang dada

Trims! See You at My Next Fiction! *wink *digampar ampe bonyok

Mind to Review My Fic?


End file.
